Siempre estaré cerca de ti
by The Sweeties Witches
Summary: A veces la distancia es la mejor manera de quitarse la venda de los ojos.....malita con el summary! :S bueno aqui con otro onesshot  disfrutenloo! :P y leanlo x fiss! :D


Brujita: hola holi!

¿Como están todos?

Bueno mejor los dejo con el fic

Nos leemos abajo

Disfruten Leyendo

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…

**Siempre estaré cerca de ti **

Su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de estar cubierta por un grueso abrigo, sobre la cuidad de Londres caía una fuerte nevazón, la nieve la cubría hasta los tobillos y tenía los calcetines empapados por lo cual también tenía los pies congelados, además llevaba consigo dos maletas enormes-_"maldición ¡¿por que no pasa un taxi?!"_-como cualquier otra persona perteneciente al mundo al que ella pertenecía podría haberse aparecido y se hubiera ahorrado todos los problemas, pero como cualquier mago o bruja inteligente, y sin duda ella lo era y demasiado, sabría que con estas condiciones las coordenadas de aparición eran muy inestables y era preferible no arriesgarse, justo en ese momento pasó un taxi y ella lo hizo parar con diversas señas, el conductor freno bruscamente el auto, ensuciándola con la nieve que estaba algo embarrada, la chica abrió la puerta y subió al vehículo, el taxista le ofreció inmediatamente por su descuido llevarla gratis a su destino, la joven sonrió agradecida y le pidió gentilmente que la llevara a la dirección que estaba anotada en el papel que ella le entregaba en ese momento, así el taxi se puso en marcha…

Cerraba tranquilamente la puerta de su casa, cuando vio un sobre tirado en la alfombra justo a la entrada, lo cogió con rapidez y sonrió cuando reconoció quien se lo enviaba, de verdad la extrañaba, siempre la tuvo cerca y nunca se dio cuenta de cuan importante era para el, es cierto que estuvo todo este tiempo hablando con ella por teléfono y también habían mantenido contacto por cartas, pero ciertamente no era lo mismo, la extrañaba, de verdad que si, extrañaba su olor a vainilla, sus regaños absolutamente todo de ella…lo extraño es que estaba algo confundido a través de la distancia habían desarrollado una relación más especial, si se podía, de la que ya tenían. El joven sonrió con nostalgia y abrió el sobre con la misma rapidez con la que lo había recogido y comenzó a leer la carta, su sonrisa se amplió al reconocer la pulcra caligrafía de su amiga

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que tan bien como yo_

_Siento no haberte podido llamar en las últimas semanas, pero realmente he estado algo colapsada con los estudios, además de algunos exámenes_

_¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Cuando será la boda de Ron? _

_Lamentablemente creo que no podré asistir y sé que Luna me odiara por eso, pero en fin…_

_Quiero contarte que estoy muy contenta…me dieron una BECA si para perfeccionar mis estudios en una nueva asociación medica en Cuba, trabajaría allá luego de terminar mis estudios, estoy MUY FELIZ!!_

_Aunque realmente extraño Inglaterra y los extraño a todos, de verdad que sí, pero esto es lo que siempre soñé…_

_Bueno Harry debo irme_

_Cuídate y abrígate mucho he sabido que ha hecho un clima horrible por allá_

_Te extraño_

_Besos y Abrazos para ti y los demás_

_Espero que estés bien_

_Con amor: _

_Hermione_

Harry sonrió tristemente-estaría mejor si estuvieras aquí-susurró él suavemente al aire

-ya estoy aquí-respondió otra voz

El joven quedó petrificado, había reconocido esa voz, pero no podía ser, debía estar soñando o la carta y sus deseos de que estuviera con él habían hecho que escuchara cosas que no eran ciertas, definitivamente era eso no podía ser real

-no estas soñando Harry por fin llegué-dijo la voz con una mezcla entre diversión y dulzura, el ojiverde se volteó lentamente y ahí la vio cubierta de nieve, temblando de frío, parada en el umbral de la puerta, la cual seguramente había dejado abierta en su apuro por recoger la carta, pero que demonios importaba la puerta ahora, si la tenía ahí a unos pocos pasos de distancia, se puso de pié rápidamente, avanzó la poca distancia que los separaba y la abrazó con fuerza, el abrazo fue respondido con la misma intensidad y se oyó el ruido amortiguado por la alfombra de las maletas caer al piso, luego de un largo rato se separaron

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él todavía sorprendido

-estaré encantada de responder todas las preguntas que quieras, pero primero me gustaría poder sacarme este abrigo mojado y cerrar la puerta para no seguirme congelando-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

-Oh… claro-Harry se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, tomó las maletas y las dejó a un lado, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y con un simple movimiento las llamas de la chimenea, que ya estaban algo consumidas, se volvieron grandes y brillantes, Hermione lo observaba en silencio mientras una sonrisa de seguridad se dibujaba en su rostro-toma asiento, te traeré una manta-la joven asintió, se había olvidado de cuan cómodos eran los sillones de la casa del ojiverde, nunca olvidaría las innumerables noches en las que se juntaban todos a ver películas Muggles, ella siempre sonreía al ver la cara de asombro de Ron y Ginny cada vez que la televisión estaba encendida, en eso sintió unas tibias manos rozar sus hombros, mientras una suave tela le cubría la espalda

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-no hay nada que agradecer-respondió él también sonriendo dulcemente-ahora me responderás ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-la castaña parecía algo nerviosa-sucede algo malo, te noto nerviosa-señaló preocupado

-no nada malo es solo que debo decirte algo importante-lo tranquilizó ella intentando calmarse a si misma también

-bueno ahora que lo mencionas yo también debo decirte algo importante-comentó el ojiverde intentando sonar casual, la castaña tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y respiraba hondo, lo que a Harry le parecía, estaba intentando relajarse

-te amo-soltó ella de pronto, el ojiverde quedó paralizado, su cerebro intentaba procesar la fuerte confesión que acababa de oír, mientras tanto Hermione se debatía en una fuerte batalla interna la cuestión era Largarse y evitar la vergüenza y el sufrimiento que podría causar una respuesta negativa de parte de él y la otra opción era Quedarse y demostrar cuan valiente es soportando el bochorno y el dolor del rechazo, escuchando el típico "Oh lo siento de verdad lo siento, nunca quise crearte falsas esperanzas, la verdad para mi eres como una hermana, además yo no te merezco eres alguien demasiado noble para mí, pero ya llegará esa persona tan especial y te darás cuenta de que lo que sientes por mí es solo algo pasajero" y lo dicen mientras sonríen con algo de compasión, eso sería como mil dagas atravesándole el pecho, no podría soportarlo, ¡al diablo la valentía!, Gryffindor y tres pimientos, de Gryffindor no tenía ni la punta del dedo meñique, era una cobarde sin remedio, se había puesto de pié y comenzaba el camino hacia la puerta, tomó sus maletas y abrió la puerta, Harry al parecer todavía no reaccionaba, salió a la calle y una ráfaga fría de viento le congeló hasta los huesos, miró hacia adentro de la casa, más específicamente al joven que todavía permanecía inmóvil, sentado en el sillón, cálidas y saladas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica, en busca de libertad, la cual no habían encontrado en las profundas y ahora más brillantes que de costumbre, prisiones que las mantenían capturadas, cerró la puerta suavemente…

El joven despertó de golpe de una extraña ensoñación, había escuchado la puerta cerrarse, miró alrededor buscando algún rastro de Hermione y se dio cuenta de que las maletas de ella no estaban, eso solo podía significar una cosa, se había marchado como un relámpago llegó a sus oídos una suave voz diciéndole: te amo y él reconoció esa voz al instante, se puso de pié de un salto y salió corriendo, un frió horrible le golpeó el rostro y el resto del cuerpo cuando salió a la calle, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, gritaba el nombre de la chica a todo pulmón, de pronto divisó a una mujer a la distancia parada en la esquina de la calle, apuró todavía más a sus piernas, se estaba acercando y ahora si la pudo distinguir perfectamente, era Hermione, no había duda, siguió corriendo, en ese momento la chica había parado un taxi y se estaba subiendo

-¡¡HERMIONE!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la chica se detuvo y volteó a verle, él comenzó a acercarse a ella cuando estuvo a poca distancia-Te Amo-confesó a viva voz, la castaña comenzó a correr hacia él y lo atrapó en un apretado abrazo-te amo más que a mi vida-susurró suavemente en su oído

-yo también Te Amo-respondió la joven todavía con el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios, el ojiverde la tomó suavemente por el mentón y le regalo un dulce y gentil beso, la castaña lo respondió con la misma calma transmitiéndole paz y amor como tantas veces ya lo había hecho antes de otras maneras, sorpresivamente Harry volvió el beso mas apasionado y Hermione soltó un suspiro en medio del beso, esto hizo que el chico sonriera

-Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero ¿la señorita va a subir?-preguntó educadamente el taxista y los dos jóvenes se separaron

-yo creo que no caballero, ¿Qué piensa usted señorita?-le preguntó el ojiverde

-yo también creo que no-contestó la chica con una sonrisa

-buena decisión señorita-la felicitó el hombre y sacó las maletas del auto y se las pasó a Harry-buenas noches-se despidió sacándose la gorra que llevaba puesta, haciendo un respetuoso gesto con la cabeza, luego subió al auto y se marchó, los dos Jóvenes se quedaron observando como el auto se alejaba a través de la oscuridad de la noche, todavía estaban abrazados cuando comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la casa, esperando no tener que volver a separarse nunca más…

----------------------------------------------------Fin--------------------------------------------------

Travesura realizada…

Hola holaa holaaa!

Como están? Esperamos q bien

Bueno aquí estoy yo (brujita) dejándoles otro oneshot la verdad esto surgió una noche como a la una de la madrugada fue una inspiración súbita, espero q les guste

Fairy: a mi me gusto! Está bellooo!

Brujita: bueno eso sería todo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado

Recomendaciones: -coman mucha azúcar

Brujita y Fairy: como nosotras! Siiiiii!

-sean muuuuuy Happy

Brujita y Fairy: como nosotras! Siiiii!

-sean buenoooos y pórtense bieeeen

Brujita: ¿Quién puso esa recomendación?

Fairy: No lo sé, yo no fui, debería ser distinta

Ellas toman una goma gigante y borran la última parte de la recomendación y escriben de nuevo

Brujita y Fairy: siiiii! Ahora siiiii!

-sean buenoooos y pórtense maaaaal xD

Brujita y Fairy: como nosotras! Siiiiii!

Brujita: bueno cuídense mucho y dejen reviews )

Fairy: también pásense por nuestras otras historias

"My Spies" "La Estación de Trenes" "Quien me iba a decir"

Brujita y Fairy: beshitos y abrazotes para todos

Se despiden:

Isi y Lili


End file.
